Tu es la seule
by Moriarty28
Summary: Dans cette fic, Tohru n'existe pas : elle est remplacée par Kali qui sort tout droit de mon imagination ! Romance HaruxKali


**Tu es la seule**

_Disclaimer : les persos de fruits baskets ne m'appartiennent pas _

Oh non ! Je suis à la bourre ! s'affola Kali

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa classe à la volée :

Excusez mon retard ! Je suis navrée ! Je…

Elle s'interrompit. Mais ce n'était pas sa classe ! Elle contempla les visages hilares de tous ceux présents dans la salle quand soudain :

Momiji ! Haru ! Ca alors ! J'ai confondu ma classe avec la votre !

Kali ! Ca va bien, dis ? lui demanda le lapinou

Oui à part que je vais me faire tuer par ma prof si je rapplique pas vite fait !

'lut

Ah salut Haru ! La forme ?

Mademoiselle, si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais bien poursuivre mon cours.

Oh oui désolée ! Bon bah j'y vais !

Elle sortit de la salle.

Haru sourit. Décidément, elle était incorrigible

…

C'était la pause déjeuner. Toute la troupe Soma, ainsi que Kali, étaient affalés sur l'herbe.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait beau ! C'est vraiment agréable ! s'exclama Kali en rejetant la tête en arrière, afin d'obtenir un hypothétique bronzage en seulement 30mn.

Haru la contempla : qu'est ce qu'elle était mignonne, le visage caressé par quelques rayons de soleil qui faisaient miroiter ses cheveux !

Il sourit. Voilà qu'il devenait poète !

Dites, ça vous dirait de venir manger chez Shiguré ce soir ? proposa soudain Kali

Oh oui ! Génial ! s'exclama Momiji

Ok. répondit tout simplement Haru

Alors pour l'occasion je ferais du boeuf au gingembre ! Exprès pour toi Haru ! dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil

Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour manger ça ! C'est du cannibalisme ! bougonna Kyo dans son coin

T'occupes chat de gouttière !

Quoi ! Répète un peu pour voir ! vociféra Kyo en se levant. Tu te défiles ? J'en étais sur ! Espèce de vache milka !

Haru se leva à son tour.

Vache milka hein ! Allez viens te battre si t'es un homme !

Un énième combat commença donc.

Kali, qui commençait à en avoir + que marre de leurs incessantes disputes, se leva.

Momiji, ça te dirait qu'on aille s'acheter une glace ? Et toi Yuki ?

Ce dernier déclina poliment l'offre, tandis que le lapin sautait de joie à cette idée.

Oh oui ! Au chocolat !

Ok ! C'est parti pour 2 glaces au chocolat ! dit Kali en riant.

Et ils partirent.

Les 2 combattants, perplexes et légèrement vexés de s'être fait ignorer de la sorte, arrêtèrent leur combat.

Ah bah sympa !

Mouais…répondit Haru qui était redevenu white, et donc dans la lune. Moi aussi je vais me prendre une glace tiens ! et la vache (milka ?) s'éloigna.

Yuki et Kyo, restés en face à face, s'ignorèrent royalement. Finalement, Kyo alla se reposer sur le toit.

…

Alors momiji ? Chocolat pour toi, c'est ça ?

Oui !

Au moment où elle allait sortir son porte monnaie, une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

Laisse. Je paie.

Haru ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Non non c'est bon je vais payer, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Mais si, j'insiste ! C'est pour me faire pardonner la scène de tout à l'heure !

Oh…dans ce cas…répondit-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

Il lui sourit. Puis, s'adressant à la vendeuse :

3 glaces chocolat s'il vous plait.

Tout de suite.

Kali dévisagea Haru. Depuis quelques temps, il paraissait différent. Du moins avec elle. Plus gentil, plus attentionné…se pourrait-il qu'il soit…Non, bien sur que non. Il était amoureux de Rin, le cheval, tout le monde le savait ! Et puis après tout elle s'en fichait ! Alors… pourquoi est-ce que ça la rendait triste de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance ?

Elle soupira.

Haru l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil. Oui, maintenant il en était sur. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Rin, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Mais, même si ses sentiments étaient réciproques, ce dont il doutait fort, c'était impossible. Les maudits ne pouvaient pas aimer.

Il ferma les yeux.

Momiji les regardait tout les deux avec un léger sourire. Il paraissait peut être immature, mais il n'en était pas pour le moins perspicace !

Il s'était vite rendu compte que ces deux là se tournait autour, mais qu'aucun n'osait le 1er pas. Ah là là, quelle bande d'empotés !

…

Ce soir là, Haru et Momiji étant invités chez Shiguré, ainsi qu'Ayamé et bien entendu Hatori qui était venu surveiller tout ce petit monde, le repas était plus qu'agité.

Eh oui Shi-Shi d'amour ! Je compte dormir ici ce soir, à ton plus grand bonheur !

Mais, Aya chéri, où dormiras-tu ? Je t'aurais bien invité dans ma modeste chambre, mais elle est bien trop encombrée !

Une vraie porcherie ! approuva Kyo

Mais ce n'est pas un problème ! Je partagerais le lit de Kali !

A ces mots, Kali rougit légèrement.

Euh…Ayamé…sans vouloir paraître impolie, le canapé du salon m'a l'air tout à fait indiqué pour cette nuit ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

Ah quel malheur de se faire jeter de la sorte ! Mais je m'y résigne ! Oh, canapé du salon, j'arrive de ce pas !

Shiguré, Momiji et Kali éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les autres se contentèrent de lever les yeux au ciel.

…

_Le lendemain matin :_

Vite on va être en retard ! Grouille toi !

2 secondes Kyo ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver mon sac ! … Ah le voilà ! Et Yuki ?

Il est déjà parti. Allez, accélère !

Ca y est ! Je suis prête ! C'est parti ! Bye bye Shiguré et Ayamé ! Bonne journée !

Oui toi aussi bonne journée !

Mais ils étaient déjà partis.

Ah là là les cours commencent dans 2 minutes ! On n'y sera jamais !

_Pendant ce temps :_

Kali Takaya ?

…

Absente ?

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas :

Kali Takaya ! Présente madame ! Pffff…je suis un peu en retard, excusez-moi ! Pffff…

Mouais. C'est la 3ème fois cette semaine, et on est mercredi ! Je ne vous accepte pas en cours ! Dehors ! Quand à vous Kyo Soma, ça ira pour cette fois. Asseyez-vous !

Mais madame…

Kali, j'ai dis dehors !

Bon bon d'accord…

Au bout d'une demi heure passée dans le couloir (la prof l'avait vraisemblablement oubliée), elle commença à sérieusement s'ennuyer.

C'est injuste de me virer comme ça. C'est pas de ma faute si je suis pas du matin !

_Pas loin de là :_

Hatsuharu Soma ! Asseyez-vous !

C'est quoi ton problème ! Il m'a mal parlé, c'est normal que je réponde !

Vous lui avez presque cassé le nez !

TA GUEULE !

Oh ! Dehors ! Dehors immédiatement !

OUAIS C'EST CA JE ME CASSE ! ABRUTI !

Mais quel con ! Bon bah je vais me balader, ça va me calmer !

Arrivé à un croisement de couloir, Black Haru tomba sur Kali en pleine discussion avec un mec de dernière année : Chris.

C'était la coqueluche des filles (après Yukon) car il jouait dans le groupe du lycée.

T'es très mignonne tu sais !

…

Ca te dirait de sortir avec moi ?

…

T'es timide ? C'est normal, je dois sûrement t'impressionner ! Mais tu sais, c'est pas parce que je suis très célèbre que je suis pas comme tout le monde ! dit-il en remontant ses lunettes de soleil sur son front (on est en plein mois de février).

Non c'est juste que tu ne m'intéresses pas.

Tu rigoles ! Je joue dans un groupe de rock, je suis beau, baraqué, stylé et toutes les filles sont à mes pieds. En plus, mon père dirige une grande chaîne d'hôtel, ce qui signifie que je suis pété de thunes !

T'as pas compris j'ai l'impression. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

A ces mots, Haru vit rouge. Mais oui, qu'il était bête ! Depuis le début elle aimait Kyo ! Maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, ça lui paraissait évident ! Après ce connard de prof qui le vire de cours, voilà qu'il réalise qu'il n'a aucune chance avec Kali ! Tout ça en une seule journée, c'était trop ! Fou de rage, il fit demi-tour.

…

Momiji entra dans la salle de classe de Yuki, Kyo et Kali, où cette dernière avait enfin repris place.

Kali ! Kyo ! Yuki ! Venez vite ! Haru a pété les plombs ! Il saccage notre salle de classe !

Oh non ! Il va pas recommencer !

Ils se précipitèrent à la suite de Momiji.

Haru se tenait debout, au milieu de ce qu'on aurait pu appellé avant une salle de classe.

Autour de lui gisait des débris de tables et de chaises. Le tableau était par terre, cassé en deux. Plein de feuilles voletaient autour de lui. La corbeille à papiers s'était renversée, et tout son contenu s'était sur le sol. Plus aucun meuble ne tenait debout. Jamais auparavant il n'avait fait de crises aussi violentes.

La petite troupe qui venait d'arriver resta figée.

Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Haru ? T'es complètement con ou quoi ! vociféra Kyo.

Haru ne répondit pas. Kyo…c'était donc lui que Kali aimait…Il serra les dents et les poings. Quelle bande d'abrutis !

VIENS KYO ! VIENS ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ? REGLONS NOS COMPTES !

Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux.

Je refuse de me battre contre toi tant que tu seras black, répondit Kyo d'une voix relativement calme.

Haru…

Il releva la tête

Kali…

Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Elle s'avança.

NE M'APPROCHE PAS !

Il brandit une chaise qu'il lança contre le mur, où elle s'écrasa.

Le proviseur cria à Kali :

Ne vous approchez pas ! Il est dangereux !

Mais Kali continua d'avancer.

Tu peux me le dire Haru ! Explique moi ! Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état ?

Et là, à la surprise générale, Haru fondit en larmes.

Toi…

Moi ? Mais Haru…qu'est ce que j'ai fait !

Tu aimes…ce chat d'égout !

Kyo ! Mais je n'aime pas Kyo ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

ALORS QUI ? TOUT A L'HEURE, QUAND L'AUTRE FRIMEUR TE DRAGUAIT, TU LUI AS DIS QUE TU AIMAIS DEJA QUELQU'UN ! QUI EST-CE ?

Tu étais là ?

REPONDS !

CALME TOI !

Je…oui, excuse moi. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Pardonne moi de t'avoir crié dessus.

Elle lui sourit.

Je te préfère white _! elle s'approcha doucement de lui_. A ton avis…de qui est-ce que je parlais ?

De…de…non, vraiment !

Haru…je t'aime !

Il sourit

Quel bonheur de savoir mon amour partagé ! Je t'avoue que je commençais à désespérer…

Oui, j'ai cru comprendre !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'autour d'eux régnait une incompréhension totale (ils étaient trop loin pour entendre), sauf chez un petit blondinet qui se réjouissaient de voir qu'enfin, les deux « empotés » avaient franchis le pas.

Et lorsque leurs lèvres s'unirent, il fut bien le seul à ne pas être surpris.

**FIN**


End file.
